


A Prince

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Childbirth, Duty, Gen, Pain, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lianne does her duty by her king and country.





	A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

A Prince

“It’s a prince,” announced the healer in a voice ragged as Lianne felt, and Lianne sagged into her pillows, tears of unfettered joy mingling with those of pure pain on her cheeks, relieved to have at last done her duty to her husband and kingdom.


End file.
